


Knee Socks

by Lovage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Otabek - Freeform, Songfic, Yurio, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovage/pseuds/Lovage
Summary: Uma songfic baseada em Knee Socks do Arctic Monkeys.Aquelas meias me tiravam do sério. E Yuri fez questão de usá-las dia após dia, até que eu estivesse totalmente viciado nele.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardiangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiangel/gifts).



> Olá meus queridos e olá @Guardiangel. 
> 
> Essa é uma songfic baseada em Knee Socks, do Arctic Monkeys, então eu aconselho que leiam enquanto escutam a música. Acreditem em mim, faz toda a diferença 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7A1mIdiheE
> 
> Essa história eu escrevi pra princesa da minha vida, que está fazendo aniversário, com a música que ela se colocou no direito de escolher. 
> 
> Então, Guardiangel, meu amor, feliz aniversário, todas as felicidades do mundo. Que você continue doce, decidida, uma puta escritora do caralho, uma das cientistas que a galera mais admira, cheia dos desejos, dos sonhos e dos amores. Menos embustes, menos tretas e mais paz.  
> Estarei aqui para te abraçar quando chorar e para gritarmos quando for necessário comemorar e para rirmos enquanto compartilhamos bobeiras. Eu te amo muito, espero que você goste <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Aos demais, espero que gostem dessa historinha.
> 
> Agradecimento especial à Stella, à Mari e à Lyn. Ces foram uma fofas.

Dos amores de verão, muitas vezes, só resta a ressaca. E janeiro para mim não tinha sido nada mais que isso. Mas antes do outono chegar, Yuri já tinha curado a minha. E para falar a verdade, o inverno já estava muito melhor do que o verão.

 

Seus cabelos loiros, maquiagem marcada, roupas curtas e meias até o joelho eram presença cativa na boate em que eu trabalhava. Tinha seu número salvo no celular devido aos ossos do ofício, mas o máximo que já havíamos trocado eram os sorrisos que dávamos quando ele se debruçava sobre o palanque para pedir alguma música, o que ocorria mais vezes do que poderia ser considerado normal.

 

Aquelas meias sempre me chamavam atenção. E ele tinha uma coleção delas. As que eu mais gostava eram pretas e tinham duas linhas horizontais na altura do início das coxas, com estampa de onça. E sempre que aparecia com elas, tinha a impressão que se tornava mais inalcançável. Mas não naquela terça-feira chuvosa, alguns meses atrás, quando ele estava sentado sozinho, com uma cara não muito boa, ao lado de uma pilha de casacos no final da festa. Tive certeza que a minha situação não era muito melhor que a dele. Não é todo dia que seu ex aparece com a nova namorada.

 

Me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até eu ter a coragem de dizer alguma coisa

 

\- Está tudo bem?

 

\- O DJ agora também fala? Eu pensei que só sorria...

 

\- Essa é só mais uma das minhas habilidades secretas.

 

\- Estou bem curioso para conhecer as outras.

 

Eu honestamente não esperava que ele fosse tão direto. Yuri me ofereceu o cigarro que tragava e eu aceitei. Ele descruzou e cruzou as pernas, como se percebesse a minha atenção em suas coxas.

 

\- Gostou das meias?

 

\- Desde que você entrou aqui hoje, foi tudo o que eu consegui prestar atenção.

 

Ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha, como quem indicasse o caminho, deslizando sobre as meias.

 

\- Eu gosto do tecido. Vê como é macio?

 

Minhas mãos já escapavam do pano da meia, chegando em sua pele, que conseguia ser ainda mais gostosa. Apertei sua coxa e ele me beijou de maneira intensa e violenta, mordendo com força meu lábio inferior. Tive a impressão que ele estava fazendo daquele beijo a sua terapia.

 

Quando me dei conta de mim, estávamos agarrados em um canto escuro. Suas pernas envolviam meu quadril, sua ereção se destacava tanto quanto a minha e as minhas mãos estavam loucas para tirar aquelas meias. Mas não foi a minha conquista daquele dia. Quando eu o deixei em casa, de moto, ele me deu o beijo mais casto que podia para depois se afastar, me fazendo ansiar ainda mais por ele.

 

Nós tínhamos entrosamento, sincronia. Com o tempo, percebi que Yuri sofria um efeito Cinderela ao contrário. Quando os ponteiros do seu relógio davam meia noite, ele aparecia, sempre com uma maneira nova de me provocar. E ele sempre fazia tudo certo. Me sentia um peixe fisgado pelo anzol que eram Yuri e suas meias até o joelho.

 

Comecei a agir impulsionado pela vontade vê-lo. Por sentir o seu cheiro de cigarro mesclado com as pastilhas e traduzir a cor de seus olhos, pele, pelos e língua. Aquele homem era demais para mim.

 

Cansei de desviar do caminho da minha casa e passar pela dele, só para ver se nossos caminhos se cruzavam pelo acaso que eu mesmo queria criar.

 

Tínhamos uma rotina viciosa. Nos agarrávamos intensamente nos menores espaços possíveis. Banheiros, becos, carros. E Yuri nunca permitiu que eu tirasse suas meias. Até aquela sexta-feira.

 

Já passava de uma da manhã e nem sinal daquele par de meias. Deixei de focar no meu set para encarar freneticamente a porta. Ele nunca demorava tanto assim para aparecer.

 

Peguei o telefone e liguei para seu contato. Apesar do meu número ser bloqueado, ele atendeu com um “Oi, Beka.”. A surpresa dele ter certeza que eu ligaria para procurá-lo me deixou sem reação. Pude ouvir sua voz do outro lado.

 

“Por que está tão calado? Você sabe que eu prefiro quando você grita.”

 

Ele deu uma risada alta no telefone e eu mordi o lábio. Permaneci em silêncio ainda apreciando as nuances de sua voz.

 

“ Não espere por mim, querido.”

 

Ele desligou o telefone e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Me perguntei se ele havia escolhido outra vítima para aquela noite. Disquei novamente seu número, mas ele recusou a chamada. Comecei a considerar estar levando aquele jogo de maneira mais séria do que deveria de ser.

 

Contabilizei as horas. Faltava pouco para eu largar. Fiz meu papel de DJ, bebi duas doses de Whisky, subi na moto e acelerei até o apartamento dele. Estava em meia luz e eu não sabia o número para interfonar. O porteiro apenas abriu e disse que eu já era aguardado, me indicando a localização.

 

O elevador do prédio antigo demorou uma eternidade. Entrei e a grade se fechou.

 

O apartamento 505 tinha a porta entreaberta e uma melodia hipnotizante saia dele. Yuri estava apoiado na janela, vestindo apenas um dos seus pares de meia até os joelhos, com desenho de renda. Ele fumava e seus olhos estavam visivelmente vermelhos do choro que pareceu estar ali alguns minutos antes. Já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de cena vinda dele e sabia que a única coisa que ele precisava era do meu calor.

 

A cena em si parecia uma pintura. Era tudo bonito demais para que não fosse. Retirei o casaco e caminhei em sua direção encarando suas meias, sua bunda e seus cabelos bagunçados. Sua voz ecoou por meus ouvidos.

 

\- Pensei que você não fosse aparecer nunca.

 

Apoiei a mão em sua cintura por trás e beijei o lóbulo de sua orelha.

 

\- Até parece que eu conseguiria. Você está me deixando maluco.

 

Ele me beijou ainda de costas e eu agarrei seus cabelos. Não me importava de ser a cura dele. Yuri precisava de mim quase o quanto eu precisava dele. Ele era a minha droga e eu era o seu remédio.

 

\- Você tem ideia de quanto tempo faz que eu quero tirar essas meias ?

 

Dessa vez eu o beijei. Recebi uma mordida no lábio inferior e sua bunda roçando sobre a minha calça jeans.

 

Interrompi o beijo e mordi seu ombro. Fiz um caminho com meus lábios por todo comprimento de suas costas. Vi sua pele se arrepiar e pequenas exclamações saírem de sua boca. Mordi uma de suas nádegas com força, para logo em seguida beijá-la. Me aproveitei de seu corpo nu para arranhar a parte da frente das suas coxas, ameaçando chegar em seu pau, torturando-o. Dei um tapa na outra nádega que deixou uma marca avermelhada. Aquela pele alva parecia ter sido feita pra isso.

 

Levantei-me e voltei a beijá-lo. Retirei a minha camisa e pude ouvi-lo rir. Olhei com certa interrogação.

 

\- Você realmente é tão bonito que nem camisa deveria de usar. Principalmente essa.

 

\- Faremos assim, eu não uso as peças que você não gosta e você me deixa tirar essas meias como devem ser tiradas.

 

Ele só riu, debochado. Beijou minha boca ferozmente.

 

\- Minhas meias valem mais do que isso. Eu quero a sua Lacoste azul celeste.

 

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Ele passou a mão pela minha calça, desatando meu cinto de maneira ágil e abaixando minha calça e cueca de uma vez só, expondo o meu membro completamente duro. Yuri pegou deliciosamente ali, como se me chamasse para mais perto, mantendo um ritmo lento, passando o polegar pela cabeça. Interrompi o beijo, retirando o cigarro de sua mão e o traguei. Ele aumentou o ritmo.

 

Agarrei suas coxas, erguendo-o, passando os dedos na região onde a barra meia encontrava com pele. Yuri arfou. Eu nunca o vi tão entregue. A sensação da sua pele contra a minha era deliciosa. Levei-o até o sofá e me ajoelhei no chão entre as suas pernas, colocando uma delas sobre meu ombro. Passei a língua no limiar entre sua pele e a meia, puxando a primeira delas com os dentes, sorvendo a parte interna das coxas e em seguida, a parte de trás de seu joelho. Cada pedaço de pele revelado era uma perdição pra mim. Usei a meia para amarrar seus pulsos acima da cabeça. Deslizei a outra meia com as mãos, enquanto beijava a parte interna de suas coxas, onde não resisti e depositei outro tapa estalado.

 

Yuri agarrou meus cabelos, com os pulsos amarrados, e voltou a me beijar. Foi quando me percebi já sobre seu colo com ele masturbando nossas ereções, com certa dificuldade. Eu não o havia prendido para isso. Ergui novamente suas mãos, enquanto abocanhei seu queixo, pescoço e ombro. Nos deitamos no sofá e eu o virei. Coloquei meu corpo sobre o seu, puxando seus cabelos e ouvindo um gemido alto de satisfação quando sentiu meu pau contra sua bunda. Ergui seu quadril enquanto o punhetava e aproveitei o ângulo para me afundar naquela bunda perfeita, lambendo aquele cuzinho rosado com gosto, introduzindo a minha língua. Meu pau latejava pela negligência, mas valia a pena. Yuri valia a pena.

 

O ouvi dizer um “caralho” suspirado e tive certeza que ele estava perto. Era delicioso vê-lo a minha mercê e manipulá-lo para o meu bel prazer. Se faltasse uma faísca para perceber que na verdade eu quem era o dominado, essa veio logo a seguir.

 

Em cima da mesa estava o lubrificante e uma cartela de camisinhas. Yuri tinha calculado tudo aquilo e como eu chegaria em seu apartamento para livrá-lo de sua dor. Desligou o telefone pois tinha certeza que eu apareceria. Ele sabia que eu estava aos seus pés.

 

Não o preparei, eu não aguentaria. Nem ele gostaria. Em um movimento rápido, coloquei a camisinha e passei o lubrificante por meu membro e pude ver seu orifício piscar em antecipação. O introduzi e nós dois soltamos um gemido alto. Yuri pedia por mais. Bati com força em sua nádega e agarrei seu quadril, ritmando as estocadas. Ele rebolava me fazendo perder a noção. Segurei seu cabelo com uma mão e com a outra o masturbei.

 

\- Como você consegue ser tão gostoso, Yura?

 

\- Cala boca e me fode forte.

 

O masturbei com o ritmo das minhas estocadas e ele logo se despejou. Soltei suas mãos e continuei a investir. Quando tirei meu pau todo de dentro, Yuri tirou forças sabe-se la de onde e me pressionou contra o braço do sofá, se colocando entre minhas pernas, tirando a camisinha e me dando o melhor boquete que já recebi nessa vida.

 

Ele lambeu a cabeça vagarosamente, passando a língua pelo meio, para logo colocá-la inteira dentro da boca. Não soube o que me dava mais tesão: a imagem dele me chupando daquela maneira ou o fato de meu pau ser tão grande que não cabia em sua boca. Tombei a cabeça para trás apenas deixando-o trabalhar, sem conseguir conter meus gemidos. A minha loucura foi quando ele começou a me masturbar enquanto que chupava. Segurei seus cabelos e estoquei forte em sua boca, me derramando completamente ali.

 

Yuri lambeu seus lábios e me beijou. Se acolheu sobre meu peito.

 

\- Eu tenho tipo uns 30 pares de meias que vão até os joelhos que eu aposto que você adoraria tirar.

 

Eu ri de sua ousadia.

 

\- 30 é muito pouco para tudo o que eu quero fazer com você.

 

Yuri pegou a meia no chão e cobriu meus olhos com ela, a amarrando atrás da minha cabeça. Aquele homem queria me enlouquecer. Estendeu a mão e me levou ao seu quarto.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Acordei ainda zonzo de tudo o que tinha acontecido. A cama de Yuri estava uma bagunça e ele não estava ali. Me senti em parte, usado. Levantei e caminhei até a sala.

 

A visão que tive era extremamente absurda. Yuri segurava uma vassoura e a manipulava como se fosse um microfone, simulando uma performance em uma média entre o sensual e o desajeitado. Ele usava minha Lacoste azul celeste, que ficava um pouco grande nele e as mesmas meias até o joelho que me ensurdeceram na noite passada, destacando suas coxas e me fazendo suspirar com cada vez que elas roçavam entre si.

 

Me senti um invasor ali. Era estranho vê-lo em seu habitat natural, tão livre da influência das luzes, da bebida, das cores e claro, da imponência que mostrava quando aparecia com aquelas meias. Era um paralelo enorme. Aquele Yuri e o que eu estava acostumado eram muito diferentes.

 

Nesse momento seus olhos cruzaram com os meus. Aquele verde brilhava mais do que podia imaginar e o sorriso aberto parecia inocente, um tanto distante da libido que mostrou algumas horas atrás. A vassoura caiu de suas mãos fazendo um barulho ao se chocar com o chão, que me despertou do meu transe. Ele deixou a vassoura ali, caminhou perigosamente na minha direção, se enroscou no meu pescoço, me fazendo sentir o mesmo cheiro mentolado de pastilha para tosse mesclado com cigarro que eu já tinha me acostumado. Beijou meu queixo fazendo um caminho traçado até o pé do meu ouvido. Uma das minhas mãos ansiou por sentir o contato com o tecido daquelas meias. Ouvi sua voz rouca.

 

\- Vai pra casa, DJ.

 

Ele riu e se afastou, claramente brincando comigo. Pegou o objeto no chão, se abaixando e deixando parte dos seus glúteos marcados por aquela cueca preta à mostra. Ele apoiou a vassoura diante da bancada da cozinha, onde se debruçou para degustar uma xícara de café com meio cigarro já queimado. Yuri estava de volta.

 

\- Sabe, eu preciso da minha camisa para isso.

 

Sussurrei cercando-o na bancada por trás, fazendo questão de colar meu corpo no dele e sentir um pouco da maciez de sua pele.

 

Pude vê-lo abrindo um sorriso. Ele passou por debaixo do meu braço, como se evitasse a proximidade.

 

\- Você disse que se eu deixasse você tirar minhas meias, eu poderia ficar com ela.

 

Ele fez um biquinho.

 

\- Não sou muito bom com promessas.

 

\- Mas em compensação com a língua...

 

Ele gargalhou e eu só consegui lembrar dos gemidos que ele soltava enquanto eu beijava as costas de seus joelhos, usando os dentes para brincar com a barra da meia. Recebi um beijo no rosto. Ele era totalmente imprevisível e eu sentia que em breve seria mandado para o hospício por causa dele. Yuri pegou minha jaqueta que estava sobre o banco e entregou na minha mão, junto com a chave da minha moto.

 

\- Por que você quer que eu vá embora se podemos nos divertir mais um pouquinho?

 

\- Para que apressar as coisas se devagar é mais gostoso? Mais tarde teremos tempo suficiente.

 

Ele mordeu o meu lábio, me fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido. Yuri sorriu com a minha reação.

 

\- Não brinca assim comigo, Yura.

 

\- Que eu saiba é você quem gosta de joguinhos, Beka.

 

O loiro piscou com um olho só. Se fosse para vê-lo novamente naquele dia, desistiria de todas as camisas do mundo. Ele abriu a porta e a fechou assim que saí por ela. Sem se despedir. Encarei a porta por alguns segundos na iminência dele reabrir. Suspirei e caminhei pelo corredor mal iluminado até os elevadores. Encostei minha cabeça na parede e fechei os olhos, relembrando todas as sensações que ele tinha me ocasionado na noite anterior enquanto esperava pelo elevador.

 

A diferença entre a droga e o remédio é que da droga, a gente sempre precisa de mais. Do remédio, bastam as doses.

 

Foi quando senti os lábios de Yuri em meu pescoço, sorvendo, beijando e mordendo. Uma de suas mãos segurou com firmeza meu pau, que logo despertou. Me virei de frente imprimindo um beijo forte e determinado. Ele me pressionou ainda mais contra aquela parede. Ouvimos o barulho que anunciava a chegada do elevador. Pude senti-lo soltar-se de mim, deixando um tecido em minhas mãos e voltou para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido, ainda usando a minha camisa Lacoste azul cor do céu e as meias que iam até os joelhos.

 

Entrei no elevador, tentando acalmar os ânimos. O tecido era mais uma de suas meias, para que eu não esquecesse dele, como se isso fosse possível. Deslizei com as costas encostadas na parede até o chão. O que ele fazia comigo?

 

Deixei o prédio tentando entender no que estávamos envolvidos. Me apoiei em minha moto e acendi um cigarro, imaginando que talvez ele ainda me observava lá de cima. Yuri não era do tipo de pessoa que namora. Mas também, pelo visto, não levava qualquer pessoa ao seu apartamento. De manhã parecia um anjo mergulhado em inocência e a noite, era o próprio demônio. Eu demoraria uma eternidade para entender Yuri. E teria muito prazer em gastar meu tempo fazendo isso.

 

Ele se apoiou na janela, também fumando. Sorriu e deu um tchauzinho. Quando subi na moto, o ouvi gritar.

 

\- BEKA!

 

Virei para vê-lo.

 

\- É muito injusto você saber onde eu moro e eu não saber de você.

 

\- Minha casa hoje, então, pode ser?

 

Ele abriu um sorriso digno de uma criança em um dia de Natal, que logo transicionou para um malicioso.

 

\- Quais meias até o joelho você quer que eu use?


	2. Extra - I'm Going Back to 505

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não pensei que iria voltar nessa história, mas a Guardiangel pediu. 
> 
> 505 é uma música sobre outro relacionamento tóxico e foi um pouco difícil para mim amenizar isso. 
> 
> Espero que gostem e bem-vindos de volta ao 505.

Eu mal podia acreditar, mas estava voltando ao 505, apartamento de Yuri. Depois de meses longe, depois de ter dado meu corpo tantas vezes e consumido tantos outros no exterior. Eu estava de volta e a única coisa queria era vê-lo. Depois de tudo o que passamos, de toda merda que atiramos para o alto, eu queria vê-lo. 

Minhas pernas se agitavam dentro do carro, em ansiedade. Achava que de alguma maneira ele esperava por mim usando as minhas meias favoritas, com os cabelos grudados de suor na testa, deitado de lado na cama com as mãos entre as coxas, masturbando-se enquanto sussurava meu nome baixinho até o orgasmo, quando todos os vizinhos saberiam por quem ele chamava. Mas ao mesmo tempo…

O fim não havia sido fácil. Recebi uma proposta para  trabalhar como DJ numa boate que um amigo meu estava abrindo e fazer uma série de apresentações em casas de show de conhecidos dele. E apesar de ter adoração por Yuri, nosso relacionamento estava se tornando tóxico. O ciúmes, o sexo que usávamos para descontar nossas frustrações um no outro, a carga emocional dos problemas que ele tinha e o fazia se auto destruir. Eu apenas não conseguia mais ajudá-lo. Decidi ir e ele relutou. Todos os problemas do nosso relacionamento foram escarrados naquela noite e assim que saí do prédio, ele verteu o vinho que beberíamos para comemorar o meu sucesso sobre a minha cabeça.

Ainda lembro da última vez que transamos antes de tudo terminar. Deixei minhas mãos marcadas por todo seu corpo, como se determinasse que aquele era meu território e ele me fodeu fortemente, com as mãos ao redor do meu pescoço, me enforcando levemente, com mais cuidado do que esperaria dele. Eu provavelmente continuaria o adorando mesmo sem aquele cuidado todo. Pelo menos até da última vez que eu chequei. 

Parei o carro alugado na frente do prédio. A janela dele estava aberta, com plantas praticamente mortas saindo delas. Aquilo me fez suspirar. Era impressionante como Yuri arrumava maneiras de tentar revigorar a própria vida e terminava por abandoná-las sem mais nem menos. 

Cumprimentei o porteiro, que logo me anunciou pelo interfone. Não sabia se Yuri gostaria de me ver. Os segundos que esperei por aquela resposta pareciam intermináveis, mas o homem à minha frente sinalizou para que eu subisse. 

O elevador me trouxe uma série de lembranças marcantes e a saudade da sensação da pele de Yuri em contato com a minha. Respirei fundo quando o elevador parou. Fui na direção de seu apartamento e antes que eu tocasse a campainha, ele abriu a porta. Seus olhos esmeralda brilharam e ele me olhou de cima a baixo, mantendo um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios . Ele vestia apenas a minha lacoste azul ciano. Eu honestamente esperava por ver suas meias. Sua pele continuava parecer ter uma textura deliciosa, suas pernas permaneciam torneadas, seus cabelos loiros estavam presos de maneira desajeitada. Senti vontade de agarrá-lo sem dizer nada. Sem deixar explicações ou simplesmente falar um “oi”.

Antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, ele fechou novamente a porta. Ele costumava fazer coisas do tipo, então esperei que retornasse. A minha surpresa foi ouvir o bater incessável na porta e seus gemidos misturados ao de um outro alguém.

O maldito estava acompanhado e não só gostaria que eu soubesse, como queria que eu o ouvisse gemendo por causa outro alguém. Ele era quase diabólico. Quase não, completamente, e eu havia mais uma vez caído nas armadilhas particulares que ele criava para mim. 

Fiquei imóvel ali ainda por algum tempo. Sete horas de vôo e quarenta e cinco minutos dirigindo para ele me olhar daquele jeito e transar com outro cara do meu lado. Pelo menos ele não estava usando aquelas meias. Dei um soco forte na porta, irritado e saí dali, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca.

Entrei no elevador e bati a cabeça na parede algumas vezes. Eu era realmente muito estúpido de achar que ele me receberia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele queria me ferir. Pior, depois daquilo certamente ele iria me provocar, me atiçar até que eu estivesse novamente totalmente entregue para me descartar, assim como ele me acusou de ter feito com ele. 

Saí do prédio às pressas e dirigi agressivamente até minha casa. Minha cabeça latejava e aquilo se assemelhava a uma ressaca daquelas insuportáveis. Yuri causava em mim um misto de emoções tão grandes que eu mal conseguia aguentar. E ele não deixaria apenas por aquilo. 

Eu tinha certeza que ele iria à boate onde nos conhecemos, na expectativa que eu fosse atrás dele. Pior, com a certeza de que eu iria. Coloquei o perfume que ele mais gostava e sua voz surgiu em minha mente.

“Que vontade de sentir teu cheiro”

Balancei a cabeça renegando aquela frase. Coloquei uma jaqueta preta combinando com o inverno que novamente havia chegado.

Cheguei depois da meia noite, o horário dele, mas Yuri surpreendentemente já estava lá dentro, sentado no colo de um bonitão, sem as típicas meias.

Pera, sem as meias? Duas vezes naquele dia? No tempo em que estivemos juntos, aquilo era uma raridade. O que Yuri estava fazendo?

Pude vê-lo sorri ao me ver. Sentei-me no bar, ansioso para que ele aparecesse ao meu lado, mas não ocorreu. Ele beijou o rapaz ferozmente mantendo os olhos bem abertos na minha direção. As mãos do outro deslizaram por suas coxas, apertando-as firmemente e Yuri sorriu com a minha reação àquilo.

Ele deu um tapa na mão do rapaz, como se dissesse que ele havia ido longe demais e tornou a fazer gracinhas. Eu conhecia cada um daqueles movimentos e sabia aonde aquilo os levaria. 

O cara que tinha certa semelhança física comigo, falou algo eu seu ouvido e o loiro acenou com a cabeça. Era óbvio que Yuri o levaria para o banheiro onde tantas vezes já estive com ele. Eles se agarraram mais um pouco e se levantaram. Yuri momento algum tirou os olhos de mim.

Por um segundo quase, me perguntei se aquilo o excitava, quando era óbvio que voyerismo estava na sua lista de fetiches. Mas aquele não era seu objetivo. Senti raiva por não poder fazer nada e por Yuri ser um espírito livre e ciúmes por não ser eu entrando naquele banheiro com ele. Acho que no fim das contas era o que ele queria que eu sentisse. Mas a maneira como ele me olhou… Ele ainda me queria. 

Passei pela multidão, chegando no banheiro onde a cabine de deficientes estava ocupada. Chamei por seu nome.

\- YURI!

Em alguns segundos ele saiu da cabine, ajeitando os cabelos, passando a mão na boca, como se tentasse arrancar as marcas do que fazia e depositou um beijo no rosto daquele zé ninguém, como quem diria “até a próxima”. 

Ele caminhou manhosamente na minha direção, depositando um selinho em meus lábios. 

\- Espero que se contente com essa migalha, pois é tudo que vai ter de mim. 

Segurei em seu braço e o fulano se retirou do banheiro.

\- Yuri, eu só…

\- Você só o que? Quer sentir o gosto da porra dele também? 

Ele estava agressivo. As lágrimas começavam a escorrer por seu rosto. Ele provavelmente apenas havia se submetido àquilo para me irritar. Havia conseguido. 

\- É por causa desse tipo de atitude impulsiva sua que nós dois nunca daríamos certo.

\- Você quem decide passar sete meses longe, sem nem ao menos tentar me incluir na sua vida e as minhas atitudes impulsivas que terminariam com a gente? Você é egoísta.

\- Tão egoísta que a primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar foi correr para sua casa, e como você me recebeu? Transando com alguém logo atrás da porta, enquanto você sabia que eu ia esperar você abrir novamente.

\- Bom, né? Se sentir rejeitado, sentir que perdeu alguém?

Respirei, não era aquele rumo que eu queria que aquela conversa tomasse. Era como se suas palavras entrassem em minha carne e se torcessem, assim como uma faca, me causando ainda mais dor. Suas lágrimas agora me faziam desmoronar. Chorava tanto quanto ele.

\- Desculpa, ta legal? Você sabe que se eu não fosse, nos destruiríamos. 

\- Como se estivéssemos muito melhores agora. Eu chupando um cara no banheiro só para te irritar e você me perseguindo. Isso não se distancia muito do que nós éramos. 

Realmente não se distanciava, tirando pelo fato dele nunca ter de fato feito nada com os caras que ele dava em cima só para me provocar. 

\- Acho que não temos muito jeito. 

\- Não mesmo. 

Soltei seu braço. Ficamos em silêncio naquele banheiro. Mal víamos as pessoas ao redor. Novamente ele me cumprimentava com um “adeus”. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava. Passei a mão por seus cabelos e beijei sua têmpora.

\- Se cuida, Yuri. 

Sua mão se colocou sobre a minha e agora ele segurava meu braço.

\- Senti sua falta. 

Seus dedos passaram carinhosamente por ali, causando certo arrepio. Sua cabeça foi encostando no meu pescoço, dengosamente. Ele continuou a falar.

\- Seu perfume ainda é o melhor do mundo.

Eu conhecia aquele Yuri. Era o que ele raramente me mostrava. O que usava a vassoura de microfone enquanto limpava a casa, ou decidia colocar aquelas plantas que ele ia esquecer de molhar na janela. Eu tinha me encantado com o das meias, sempre com respostas na ponta da língua. Mas eu havia me apaixonado pelo conjunto de todas as versões daquele homem.

Ameacei beijá-lo. Ele desviou. Aquilo me magoou um pouco e ele percebeu.

\- Só não quero te beijar assim…

Eu já não ligava. Precisava daquela dose dele. 

\- Eu não me importo. Eu quero você, de qualquer jeito. Com gosto do que for, sem as suas meias ou com elas, com as suas loucuras. Eu cheguei hoje e a primeira coisa que me permitir fazer foi vir atrás de você. Duas vezes. 

Nem sei como o beijo começou. Mas era urgente. Nossa línguas pareciam traçar uma batalha entre si. Minhas mãos o puxavam para mais perto e ele agarrava meus cabelos. Mordi seus lábio com mais força que achava que morderia e ele gemeu contra meu beijo. A sensação era como se eu nunca antes tivesse sabido beijar. 

O gosto realmente não importava. Era ele. Depois de sete meses, era ele. Beijei seu rosto um pouco ofegante e ele sorriu como uma criança no Natal. 

\- Vamos para a minha casa, está bem?

Acatei seu pedido. Em pouco tempo, estaríamos de volta ao 505. Ele abriu a porta e eu senti o conforto da familiaridade do seu sofá desconfortável, de sua bagunça tipicamente organizada e do ar fresco que passava pela janela sempre aberta. Deixei os sapatos na entrada, ao lado dos dele.

\- Quer um café? 

Ele sussurou, entrando atrás do balcão que separava a cozinha e a sala. Acenei dizendo que não e me sentei no sofá. Em cima da mesa havia uma pilha de cigarros cortados, o que me causou certa estranheza. 

\- Parou de fumar?

\- Pouco depois que você foi embora. Na tentativa de me livrar de você. 

\- Que outras coisas você fez para tentar se livrar de mim?

Ele sentou na outra ponta do sofá e me respondeu encarando um ponto fixo à sua frente, como se fosse embaraçoso falar sobre o assunto.

\- Pintei o cabelo de azul, parei de usar as minhas meias, adotei um gato… 

\- Pelo visto não deu muito certo, não é?

\- No início deu. Mas o azul lembrava a sua camisa que ainda está aqui, o gato me exigia quase tanta atenção quanto você e as meias… Bom, eu ainda sinto falta delas.

\- Eu gostava das meias. 

\- Não valeu realmente a pena, sabe? A não ser pelo cigarro. E mesmo assim, eu guardei vários maços. Acho que, sei lá, na expectativa que você voltasse. Mas você voltou e eu realmente não preciso deles.

\- E de mim, você precisa?

Ele sorriu, ladino. O gato saltou em meu colo, como se eu não estivesse ali, passando o rabo comprido por meu pescoço.

\- Eu me pergunto como você cuida de um gato se até suas plantas morrem. 

Ele riu. 

\- E como foi lá fora? 

\- À princípio, incrível. Conheci muita gente, me tornei bem popular em algum nível. Mas depois de um tempo, comecei a me sentir vazio. 

\- Como assim? 

\- As coisas não tinham mais graça. Não me orgulho de tudo o que fiz. E chegou em um ponto que tudo me lembrava você ou o que vivemos. Pensei em te ligar várias vezes ou mandar mensagem, mas você me bloqueou de todos os jeitos. Claramente não queria falar comigo. 

\- Acho que foi melhor assim, para nós dois. Começamos errado hoje, não é? Olha, eu não sou o tipo de cara que se arrepende do que faz, mas me desculpa. Por hoje, pela maneira que tudo terminou. Eu ainda estou magoado, na verdade. Mas vai passar.

Ele disse que não havia se livrado de mim, mas aquele pedido de desculpas era a prova concreta de que havia se livrado de algo nele. E achei aquilo satisfatório. Ainda havia problemas que nós dois precisávamos resolver se quiséssemos que desse certo.

Sentei mais perto dele, esperando sentir o cheiro de cigarro misturado com balas para tosse e chegando perto de seu pescoço. Mas aquele não era mais seu cheiro. 

\- Nós somos uma bagunça, não somos? 

\- Já fomos piores. 

Ele me beijou. Mas dessa vez, havia paixão, saudade. Era leve, como se quisesse aproveitar cada uma das sensações que nos traríamos. Poucas vezes havíamos nos conectado daquela maneira. O segurei pela cintura, o colocando de lado em meu colo, com suas pernas sobre o sofá. Ele passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço e eu acariciei seus cabelos. O beijo foi interrompido com ele olhando em meus olhos, intensamente.

Nos beijamos novamente, dessa vez com firmeza, pela certeza de sabermos que estávamos um com o outro. Ele passou as pernas sobre meu quadril e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Passei a mão pela pele macia e repleta de pintinhas de suas costas, por baixo de sua camisa, apertando algumas vezes a lateral de sua barriga. Ele começava a rebolar sobre minha calça, sentindo-me despertar. O beijei firmemente e coloquei a mão em sua bunda, através do bolso da bermuda vermelha mesclada que usava. Eu tive certeza que ele marcava meu pescoço e eu já lhe queria arrancar as roupas. 

\- Você tem realmente razão. Esse sofá é bem desconfortável. Vamos para o meu quarto.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão. Eu o segui. Aliás, eu o seguiria para onde ele quisesse. 

Yuri sentou-se na cama e quase de imediato, coloquei meu peso sobre o dele, o beijando. Para falar a verdade, não recordava-me de sermos tão gentis um com o outro. Sempre fodemos. E muito. Aquilo não era o nosso típico. Ele arrancou minha camisa e me admirou, passando a mão por meu tronco. 

\- Eu nunca me canso de ver o quão bonito você é. 

O beijei e deslizei a camisa por seu braços, retirando-a. Eu ainda amava aquele corpo, ainda amava suas expressões. Acho que ainda o amava. 

Beijei sua clavícula, seu peito e lambi seu mamilo com delicadeza. Ele arfou. Usei as mãos para tirar sua bermuda e cueca de uma vez só. E o vi, totalmente entregue. Os gemidos abafados que escapavam de sua boca enquanto sorvi todo seu tronco até chegar em seu pau eram como melodia para os meus ouvidos. O segurei, passando a língua das bolas até a cabeça. Uma mão estava sobre seu rosto, como se tentasse se conter e a outra agarrava meus cabelos enquanto eu o engolia de uma vez só, realizando movimentos lentos, que eu tive certeza que só o agonizavam.

Ele me puxou para cima, tomando novamente meus lábios com gentileza e mordendo meu lábio inferior, provando que aquele carinho todo não era um dos seus melhores talentos. Yuri abriu meu cinto e eu o ajudei a retirar minha calça. Eu tenho quase certeza que ele sorriu ao perceber que eu estava sem cueca. Encostei meu pau no dele, o que nos fez gemer e comecei a nos masturbar. Nossas testas se colaram, assim como nossos olhares. 

\- Me faz seu hoje, Beka.

Não resisti ao apelido. Estendi a mão até sua gaveta onde ele geralmente guardava as camisinhas e o lubrificante. 

\- Sem camisinha, por favor. Quero sentir você.

Ele suplicou. 

Não poderia fazer aquilo. Havia feito tanto quanto estava fora que não podia correr o risco de fazer aquilo com Yuri sem saber que eu estava limpo. Coloquei a camisinha e ouvi uma reclamação que foi logo interrompida com a introdução do meu dedo melado em lubrificante nele.

Em poucos segundos, ele já começava a rebolar em meu dedo, o que me fez colocar o segundo. O masturbei na mesma velocidade em que colocava meus dedos, fazendo movimento tesoura.

\- Por favor, Beka.

Ergui um poucos suas pernas e me coloquei com um pouco de dificuldade dentro dele. Ele gemeu um pouco pela dor. Olhei em seus olhos e ele me abraçou, beijando minha testa, nariz e boca com delicadeza e então me olhou sinalizando que podia me mexer.

As estocadas foram lentas, mas era delicioso tê-lo daquela maneira, podendo olhar seu rosto se derreter de prazer. 

Fiz movimentos mais firmes e ele começou a gemer alto. Tive certeza que havia encontrado o lugar que precisava. Ele arranhava minhas costas e seus gemidos eram manhosos. Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo.

\- Ah, Yura. Se soubesse o quão delicioso você é…

Ele sorriu e começou a agitar os quadris com as minhas estocadas, tornando tudo ainda mais saboroso. O masturbei no ritmo que ele me impôs e gozamos juntos, com seu nome saindo de meus lábios.

Saí de dentro dele e deitei em seu peito. Ambos suados e sujos. Ele estranhamente beijou o topo da minha cabeça e acariciou meu braço. Sua voz saiu quase rouca:

\- Por que nunca fizemos isso assim? 

\- Porque talvez não fosse o momento. 

Ficamos em silêncio sentindo o cheiro do nosso sexo que impregnava o quarto. 

\- A gente pode tentar de novo. Aposto que você ainda tem algum daqueles pares de meia…

\- E aposto que você continua safado para caralho. A gente tenta transar como era antes.

\- Acho que nem se nós quiséssemos muito conseguiríamos foder como era antes. 

\- Não custa nada tentar. Eu me desfiz de quase todas as meias, para falar a verdade. Mas guardei as que você mais gostava. 

\- Na esperança de que um dia eu voltaria ao 505?

\- Na certeza de que você voltaria para o 505. 

E ele sorriu.


End file.
